


Anielskie Święta

by dede_fabulous



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crack, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Crack, Gen, aka dream team
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dede_fabulous/pseuds/dede_fabulous
Summary: Michał, Razjel i Rafał namawiają Gabriela do świętowania Bożego Narodzenia według ziemskich zwyczajów.





	Anielskie Święta

   Gabriel nigdy by nie przyznał, że tak naprawdę podobają mu się ludzkie zwyczaje i tradycje związane z Bożym Narodzeniem. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że większość z nich nie ma nic wspólnego z wiarą, lecz o to, że Gabriel, jako Regent Królestwa, musiał być uznawany za postać wyniosłą i poważną, która nie ma czasu lub ochoty na jakieś przyziemne zabawy.

   Właśnie w tym momencie owijał choinkę świątecznymi lampkami.

-Źle to robisz, daj mi je - stwierdził Michał i wyrwał Dżibrilowi lampki z rąk, przewracając prawie przy tym świąteczne drzewko. - Może i jesteś wysoki, ale nie na tyle, aby owinąć choinkę do samego końca.

   Gabriel westchnął. Znajdował się razem z przyjaciółmi w jednej ze swoich prywatnych rezydencji na Księżycu. Stał z założonymi rękoma w kącie pokoju i przyglądał się całej tej niedorzecznej sytuacji: Michał kończył owijać drzewko lampkami i właśnie przygotowywał się do umieszczenia złotej gwiazdy na jego czubku, Razjel delikatnymi ruchami dłoni lewitował bombki i inne błyszczące, kolorowe ozdoby tak, aby umieścić je na gałązkach nie zakrytych jeszcze przez lampki Michała, a Rafał wykładał na stół talerze pełne pierczniczków z lukrem. Gdyby Rafałek nie był najłagodniejszą i najbardziej niewinną osobą, jaką Gabriel znał, to podejrzewałby go o napad na jakąś ziemską cukiernię.

-Ej, chłopaki, myślicie, że tyle ich wystarczy? - zapytał Rafael, wyłożywszy już wszystkie ciasteczka.

-Dla samego Michała raczej tak - mruknął Razjel, ale widać było, że się lekko uśmiecha.

Książę Zastępów, zobaczywszy, że jego przyjaciel wyraźnie przejął się tym komentarzem, powiedział, śmiejąc się:

-Nie martw się, Rafałku. Jak Razjel się pospieszy i powiesi te bombki jeszcze przed Dniem Sądu Ostatecznego, to mu kilka pierniczków zostawię.

   Gabriel również się zaśmiał. Cieszył się, że ma szanse widzieć swoich nabliższych beztroskimi, nie zamartwiającymi się dobrem Królestwa. To był miły widok.

-Dżibril, podejdź tu na chwilę - zawołał nagle do niego Razjel.

   Regent ruszył się ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do przyjaciela, który przestał właśnie wieszać ozdoby i trzymał coś teraz w rękach za plecami. Gabriel łypnął na niego podejrzliwie.

-Zamknij oczy - Książę Magów wyraźnie starał się ukryć swoje rozbawienie.

-Nie sądzę - teraz już Gabriel patrzył na niego zaniepokojony.

Razjel prychnął i wyciągnął zza pleców czerwoną czapeczkę z białym pomponem.

-Co ty niby chciałeś z tym zrobić? - zapytał powoli Regent, wpatrując się z konsternacją w to dziwne nakrycie głowy.

-Nie "co chciałeś", tylko "co chesz". No i jak to co? Założyć ci na głowę.

Gabriel spojrzał na przyjaciela z przerażeniem i cofnął się szybko o krok, trzymając ręce w górze w geście obronnym.

-Nie ma mowy.

-To ludzka tradycja - bronił się Razjel.

-Jak dobrze w takim razie, że nie jesteśmy ludźmi -stwierdził śmiertelnie poważnie Gabriel.

-Słuchaj, Dżibril. Albo zakładasz tę czapkę, albo rogi renifera, które oryginalnie wybrał dla ciebie Michał -odpowiedział równie poważnie Książę Magów. - Widzisz? Ja jestem dla ciebie litościwy, powinieneś mi dziękować.

-Dawaj tę czapkę - mruknął Regent i wyrwał czapkę z rąk Razjela. Po chwili wahania założył ją na głową, po czym poprawił trochę swoje czarne włosy, przycięte na linii szczęki. - I jak? Jak wyglądam? Wystarczająco świątecznie?

   Wszyscy Archaniołowie patrzyli się teraz na niego i wyglądali, jakby całą swoją siłą woli starali się nie roześmiać. Pierwszy jednak odpadł Rafał i chichocząc, odpowiedział:

-Za bardzo nawet.

Gabriel udał, że robi bardzo obrażoną minę.

-Wiecie co? Nie jesteście zabawni. Zawołajcie mnie, jak już skończycie cackać się tym drzewem i będziecie chcieli, aby przynieść wam trochę mojego bożonarodzeniowego wina.

   Regent Królestwa przemaszerował do stołu i,  zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zaprotestować, porwał talerz pełen pierników, po czym szybko wyszedł z pomieszczenia, trzaskając dramatycznie drzwiami.

**Author's Note:**

> W końch pokonałam swoje "angstowe ja" i napisałam coś przyjemniejszego.  
> Za wszystkie błędy przepraszam, jeżeli coś wypatrzycie, to dajcie znać. 
> 
> Wesołych Świąt i wszystkiego anielskiego!


End file.
